Magia skrzatów
Magia skrzatów (ang. House-elf magic) — magia wykorzystywana przez skrzaty domowe, głównie w celach obronnych. Można nią m.in. odbijać zaklęcia za pomocą pstryknięcia, pstrykając można również deportować i aportować się w każdym miejscu, bez względu na zaklęcia ochronne danego miejsca, obezwładniać i rozbrajać ludzi oraz poruszać przedmioty. Właściwości magii skrzatów, były w świecie czarodziejów niezbyt dobrze znane, podobnie jak moc tej magi, która w pewnych sytuacjach przewyższała możliwości magiczne wielu czarodziejów. Skrzaty domowe służą głównie swym Panom jako pomoc domowa, dlatego zakres ich działań magicznych sprowadzał się do sprzątania i przyrządzania posiłków. W rzeczywistości zdolności magiczne skrzatów nie zostały nigdy w pełni poznane. PIERWSZE UŻYCIE MAGII PRZEZ SKRZATA W SERII mały|201x201px|[[Zaklęcie Swobodnego Zwisu wyczarowane przez Zgredka - lewitująca Legumina|lewo]]Pierwsze użycie magii w serii przez skrzata wiąże się ze Zgredkiem i dotyczy lewitującej leguminy, która w książce roztrzaskała się o podłogę w kuchni a w filmie spadła na głowę Pani Mason - Dursleyów w domu przy Privet Drive 4. Zgredek użył Zaklęcia Swobodnego Zwisu. Wyczarował je Zgredek, chcąc obciążyć winą Harry'ego, tak by nie mógł on pojechać tego roku do Hogwartu i ochronić go przed grożącym mu niebezpieczeństwem ze strony Lucjusza Malfoya. Za użycie tego zaklęcia, został przez Ministerstwo Magii obwiniony Harry, który otrzymał ostrzeżenie, że jeśli ponowne w sposób nieuprawniony użyje magii poza murami Hogwartu, zakończy się to jego wydaleniem ze szkoły. Miało to miejsce 31 lipca 1992 roku, przed drugim rokiem nauki chłopca, w dniu jego 12-unastych urodzin. Magia Skrzatów i Natura ich przywiązania * Zarówno w serii książek i filmów o Harrym Potterze, skrzaty posługując się magią, czyniły to niewerbalnie oraz bez pomocy różdżki. Ta właściwość skrzatów, jest najlepiej widoczna w postaci Zgredka, który najczęściej się nią posługiwał i do czarowania potrzebował jedynie pstryknąć palcami, lub wykonać prosty gest dłonią. Ten sposób używania magii, może świadczyć o tym, że skrzaty nabywały zdolności do czarowania same, niejako dziedzicząc swoje predyspozycje po przodkach lub nabywając ich poprzez więź ze swoim panem. Wbrew pozorom i niskim mniemaniu czarodziejów na temat skrzatów i ich zdolności, skrzaty posiadały w sobie wielką moc magiczną, potrafiącą przeciwstawić się czarom potężniejszych czarodziejów. Do najbardziej znanych dowodów ich niezwykłych zdolności magicznych, należą: deportacja Stworka z Jaskini Horkruksa, z którego nie byli w stanie deportować się potężni czarodzieje, tacy jak Albus Dumbledore, również aportowanie się Zgredka w lochach we Dworze Malfoyów, było dowodem szczególnych zdolności skrzatów, ponieważ było to miejsce obłożone silnymi zaklęciami zabezpieczającymi. Przede wszystkim, skrzat ten wykazał się niezwykłą odwagą, pojawiając się w domu swoich dawnych Panów, w którym został uwięziony bliski mu czarodziej, Harry Potter wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Ogromna siła magiczna skrzatów, mogła mieć źródło w ich ogromnym przywiązaniu do osób, którym służyły. Najczęściej ich zdolności magiczne oraz zdolność do postępowania wbrew swojej narzuconej roli służących i ślepej wierności jednemu Panu, ujawniały się, gdy pragnęły kogoś im bliskiego ochronić przed niebezpieczeństwem.mały|254x254px|Zgredek używa zaklęcia obronnego na Lucjuszu Malfoy'u * Skrzaty odróżniały dobro od zła, o czym świadczy zachowanie Zgredka, który próbował obronić Harry'ego Pottera przed niebezpieczeństwem ze strony swego ówczesnego Pana, Lucjusza Malfoy'a, gdy dowiedział się o tym, że ten z pomocą Dziennika Toma Riddle'a, chce ponownie otworzyć Komnatę Tajemnic i doprowadzić do śmierci Harry'ego. Skrzat próbował nie dopuścić do tego, by Harry dotarł w tym roku do Hogwartu - wymyślił kilka działań, które miały to uniemożliwić chłopcu - roztrzaskanie leguminy i zablokowanie mu przejścia przez barierkę na King's Cross i dostanie się na peron 9 3/4. Był to działania, które mocno skomplikowały życie Harry'emu, ale jednak nie powstrzymały chłopca przed dotarciem na drugi rok nauki w Hogwarcie. Pomysły Zgredka były doraźne i mało skuteczne. Skrzat nie był na tyle wyrachowany, by świadomie i w konsekwentny sposób komuś szkodzić. Miał on duże serce, chociaż nie należał do najbardziej przebiegłych i inteligentnych istot.mały * Źródło natury skrzatów domowych wywodzi się z dzieciństwa, do którego to okresu odnosiła się sama J. K. Rowling. Wspominała, że czytanie bajek jej własnym dzieciom, jest elementem świata, z którego skrzaty pochodzą. Skrzaty uczestnicząc w dorastaniu swoich panów, towarzysząc im od najmłodszych lat i w pełni się im poświęcając, wytwarzają z nimi rodzaj szczególnej więzi emocjonalnej i przywiązania. Dowodem tego była relacja Regulusa A. Blacka ze Stworkiem, którego ten podarował Voldemortowi w dowodzie swej lojalności i później doświadczył szoku, odkrywając okrucieństwo Czarnego Pana, gdy dowiedział się jak obszedł się ze skrzatem w Jaskini Horkruska (kazał mu wypić Eliksir Rozpaczy i pozostawił go tam na pewną śmierć, ale Stworek zdołał się deportować, ponieważ po wykonanym zadaniu miał do niego wrócić). Dla Regulusa był to wstrząs emocjonalny, w wyniku którego zerwał ze śmierciożercami. Kazał zaprowadzić się skrzatowi w samo serce zła, do Jaskini Horkruksa i wykradł ukryty tam horkruks, samemu wypijając eliksir. Poświęcił samego siebie i prawdopodobnie miał świadomość, że tylko Stworek, jest w stanie drugi raz deportować się z Jaskini, tym razem z medalionem. Stworek powrócił z Jaskini, mogąc się z niej deportować. Nie mógł jednak tam powrócić, bo jego Pan nakazał mu inaczej. Miał zniszczyć horkruksa, żyjąc w cichej rozpaczy, że pozostawił w Jaskini swego ukochanego Pana Regulusa. Jego matce, której zgryzotę obserwował przez wiele lat z powodu utraty syna, nigdy nie wyjawił się co się naprawdę stało - ponieważ Pan mu zabronił. Skrzaty były niezwykle lojalne tym, którym służyły. Był to rodzaj magii, której nie można określić, ponieważ skrzaty nie były w tych relacjach istotami, tylko wolą swoich Panów,którą ze ślepym oddaniem wykonywały. I za nic nie mogły złamać i przeciwstawić się tej woli, ponieważ opierała się ona często na miłości i przywiązaniu do osób, których polecenia wypełniali. Potrafiły przeciwstawić się woli swych Panów, gdy wiązało się to z wyrządzeniem krzywdy komuś innemu, zwłaszcza istotom niewinnym i dobrym (Harry Potter uchodził za taką w świecie czarodziejów). * Dlatego Zgredek zdradził swoich Panów Malfoy'ów, by ratować Harry'ego w drugiej części sagi i udał się na Privet Drive 4, by go ratować. Na końcu tej części, już jako wolny skrzat, Zgredek obronił Harry'ego Pottera przed napaścią ze strony Lucjusza Malfoy'a, który w zemście za odebranie mu skrzata, chciał zabić Pottera. Zgredek użył nieznanego rodzaju zaklęcia, które zneutralizowało i rozbroiło Lucjusza. Możliwe, że nigdy wcześniej żaden skrzat nie zaatakował w obronie żadnego czarodzieja, a na pewno nie swego Pana. Ale Zgredek był już wolny - miał wolną wolę. Mógł świadomie bronić tych, którzy byli dla niego ważni. małyMógł świadomie walczyć po stronie dobra lub zła i używać w tym celu swych magicznych zdolności. By powalić Lucjusza Malfoy'a, Zgredek użył nieznanego i niewerbalnego zaklęcia niewerbalnego. W filmie z jego dłoni wypłynęło niebieskie światło, które uderzyło w Lucjusza. Przykłady Użycia Znani używający ...l...kj.jpg|Zgredek ...k...j..jkj..jpg|Stworek ...k.k..h.jpg|Mrużka Bujdka.png|Bujdka Ciekawostki * Pierwsze użycie magii przez skrzata w serii, miało miejsce w dniu dwunastych urodzin Harry'ego Pottera * Pierwsze i ostatnie znane nam z serii użycie magii przez skrzata dotyczy Zgredka i Harry'ego Pottera. Zgredek za pierwszym razem wpędził Harry'ego w kłopoty roztrzaskując Leguminę. Za drugim razem uratował mu życie, deportując Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół z Dworu Malfoy'ów, co przypłacił życiem. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 en:House-elf magic ru:Домашние эльфы Kategoria:Rodzaje magii